In Another Life
by EffieCait29
Summary: Jackie moves away after Las Vegas. EXTREME OOC/AU & OC
1. Autumn in New York

**Jacqueline** Beulah La Savourée loved her life. This fact ran through her head as she walked out of her apartment building, on her way to work. She loved waking up every morning in New York City, it made her feel alive and free.  
Jackie was in general a happy person but there was something about this morning that made her happier than usual. She looked around as she walked alongside her fellow New Yorkers. The day had that shimmering fall glow, the trees were varying shades honey and maroon, like an apple being drizzled with Carmel. This was it the start of her favorite time of year, the holiday's were near. As far as she was concerned there was only one thing better than Autumn in New York and that was Christmas in New York. It was magical. She always listened to her walk man and this morning The Smiths fit perfectly.  
As she turned the corner she looked up and smiled as she seen her sign, 'La Savourée Jewels' come into focus and even after 2 years her smile never faded when she saw it. She walked up and the doorman Henry smiled. "Good morning Mrs. La Savourée!" He said, sounding as happy as she was.  
"Morning, Henry! How are you?" She asked.  
"Wonderful, just look at those trees." He answered nodding to the park across the street.  
"Aren't they beautiful? Fall is in the air, Mr. Brooks!" She announced, sliding past him into her store.  
He chuckled, "See you at lunch, Mrs. S." He called after her.  
"Morning, Mrs. La Savourée!" Everyone greeted as she walked past them to her office.  
Everyone loved Jacqueline La Savourée, but then what wasn't to love? As far as anyone knew she was kind, generous, soft spoken and charming. However Mrs. La Savourée had a past, a past she wasn't proud of and never spoke of, but it was there. It didn't matter that she was head of the NYC charity ball and always gave the highest donation and that she gives her employees the biggest Christmas bonus or that she helped build schools in Nepal. It was always there in the back of her mind and her mission was to make up for her childhood to make not only herself, but the world better. Kinder.  
"Jacqueline!" A deep voice beamed from the doorway.  
She was so startled that all of her model beads went flying through the room. She laughed and looked up to see her husband leaning against the frame, smiling broadly at her.  
"Dash! You scared me!" She laughed again.  
"Sorry, babe." He whispered pulling her into his arms. "Are my girls hungry?" He asked placing his hand gently on her swollen belly. Then kissing her softly.  
"Mmhm!" She exclaimed, wiggling out from his grasp to grab her purse.  
Today was a special day for Mr and Mrs. La Savourée, every fall they drive upstate to pick apples with their friends Jude and Natasha. After which they would make pies ice cream while decorating for Halloween.  
"You two should totally go as Beetlejuice and Lydia I mean her dress will cover your bump!" Natasha said  
That would be kinda perfect." Dashed agreed.  
"Oh and Tash, you and Jude have to be Josh and Susan from Big!"  
"Talk about perfect.." Jude said.  
After a short silence, contemplating their Halloween costumes, Natasha sighed. "Ugh, just think guys, this time next year we'll be heading to The Valley with a baby!"  
"I know!" Jacqueline said, placing her hand on Dash's, which was on her belly.  
As their eyes locked onto one another's, Jacqueline knew; there would be no Hudson Valley next year.


	2. Hometown Groove

**Steven** James Hyde is a 29 year old two time divorcée, who lived in a 2 bedroom apartment with his cat, who he refused to name, though sometimes; unknowingly called doll, and his on/off girlfriend Cara.

Though this may not sound like a life full of substance, Steven was as happy as Steven could be.  
Last year Steven's father agreed to let him take over his record store in Pointe Place, and so Steven wanted for not.  
At this moment Steven was leaning against the counter at Grooves when his long time best friend Eric walked in, followed by his son Zachary.  
"Hey kid." Steven said, fist bumping Zac and continuing to hitting Eric upside the head.  
"Ow, damn Hyde! I'm going to get a concussion!" He exclaimed.  
Zac laughed, "Mom already did that, this morning." He laughed, harder.  
"Good." Steven said. He looked at Eric and smiled. "What's up?" He asked.  
"In service day, I have to go to school, but he can't not after last time." Eric sighed.  
Steven was positive that his friends kids were the closest he'd ever get to having his own.  
He had somehow been marked as Godfather to them all, as if his friends were aware of this as well. The knowledge had effected him, it had made him think about his future. It had matured him.  
"Alright, child labor laws are being thrown away today, kid. Get to stockin'." Steven, joked.

Not much had changed about Steven's life over the years, yes, he had aged, matured, had even been married, not once but twice. However, he was still him. He didn't move out of The Foreman's basement until he was 26 when he remarried, though it only lasted 7 months it had taught him something. Before Heather; his 2nd wife he was stuck in life, he wasn't alive. He just existed, the reason he agreed to marry her was because he was hoping she would make him feel alive again. To say the least it didn't work, in fact she ended up hating him. She split town with Casey Kelso and hasn't been heard from since.  
It didn't hurt Steven that he had two failed marriages, he wished happiness for both of them.  
Then there is Cara who pretends it hurt. Steven had vowed to never marry again. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, which is why he barley gave himself to her. Their relationship was one sided, she was the one who gave. However, she knew he would never commit, that she would never get into his heart, she hide behind him. She, herself, afraid of commitment.  
She would never admit it or let it show, but she was glad a ghost had ran off with his heart.

After work Steven and Zac drove to The Foreman's for dinner.  
"Hey Guys!" Donna exclaimed, opening her arms for Zac to run into.  
"Hey." Steven said, sitting down at the table.  
He reached over and kissed Kat, Donna and Eric's oldest daughter on the forehead, then reached over and gently rubbed their other, Leena on the head. "Ladies." He said, poking Kat on the nose.  
"What's for dinner?" Steven asked, turning to Donna.  
Every Friday the whole gang would get together for dinner to catch up.  
"Lasagna." She said going back to the counter.  
Eric walked in and went to give Donna a kiss then proceeded to give one to the rest of his family.  
"How was work?" Donna asked.  
"It was silent. Usually I live for it but on teachers in service its mind numbing." He answered.  
Soon everyone else filled in and the living room looked like Thanksgiving when Red and Kitty lived there.  
Not much had changed in Pointe Place. In fact the telephone numbers were all still the same.


End file.
